Female Fight Night
by love2bdifferent
Summary: *Miles and Bass who are on a few weeks leave from the marines decide to go to a Female Fight Night ... where a beautiful feisty fighter catches Bass' eye ... what happens when he finds out who she is? One shot that may become two shot depending on the response!
1. Female Fight Night

**A/N Hey guys so this came at me out of nowhere … and I had to write! So I present to you my first Revolution fanfic! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Revolution except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Bass POV**

"Miles...Man a few drinks won't kill us"

"FFN"

"What?"

"Female Fight Night"

"Why the hell are we sitting here moping then?"

He looked at me with an annoyed expression and rolled his eyes, he was just after another break-up. This time it was because she was too clingy, I swear that man will never be happy or at least not with the one woman that he wants.

You see my buddy has somewhat a soft spot for his dead brother's wife, the very wife whom he has had his eye on before his brother even married her.

Ben Matheson was killed 6 years ago in a car accident; Miles was devastated as was I, that family took me in, loved me and looked out for me. Rachel and Ben had two kids, Charlotte and Danny. Charlotte was 16 and Danny was 12 and it was a hard age to lose a parent, not that it's easy at any age, I know what it's like.

I never really understood why Rachel went through with the wedding, it was clear to be seen she cared for Miles more than Ben and he returned the feelings tenfold. I guess it was her stubbornness that kept her from revealing her feelings, she met Ben first had loved him before she met Miles and refused to accept that instant connection she had when introduced to Miles. Instead she stayed faithful to Ben and went on to marry him, being the loving wife and years later mother, but I could see it in her eyes, if she could she would change her choice, she'd tell Ben she loved him but that it wasn't him that her heart wanted, it would be hard and indeed messy but at least it would be honest.

So after years of coveting his brother's wife Miles went down a dark road with a string of one night stands and messy relationships always trying to find that one girl that resembled Rachel that might just be able to take his mind of her and let him live happily.

Then when Ben died he got worse, hating himself for coveting his wife, for endlessly wishing that Rachel would leave him and they would get to be together. Miles done his part and showed up to the funeral, told Rachel if she ever needed anything that he was there, said good bye to the kids and hasn't seen them since.

I on the other hand have kept in contact with Rachel, a few emails now and then with updates on how we are getting on, how our tours are going and in return she'll tell me that her and the kids are fine, that Charlotte is in college now and that Danny is getting ready to go too.

So when Miles went for a full bottle of whiskey which I knew he intended on drinking dry I decided that I was not going to let him spend this time drinking, the few weeks we were off a marine was hard. Being away from home and a normal life that we always took for granted meant so much more when you only got home for a few weeks every two years.

Together we walked to this female fight night and Miles told me what it was

"Basically it started 10 years ago, two women started fighting at the bar and it got a lot of attention, men loved to watch it and so did other women. So the owner thinking it was a good and fresh business plan decided to make it a monthly event … and Boom! It took off big money and a lot of angry women"

I smiled. What more could a man want than a feisty woman who would make him without a doubt work for any bit of action he was looking for.

"I like the sound of this guy!"

We paid in and went straight to the bar, I searched but could see no fighting ring or anything that resembled what was supposed to be a fight night, I looked towards Miles confused.

"Bass, it's illegal. Who in their right mind would permit it?"

I nodded, made sense.

"The fight square is out the back"

I smiled eager to see a bit of the action. We continued towards the bar and got two drinks each so that we could go on out the back. Shoving our way through the crowd we finally made it out, we received our fair share of shoves back and insults but when I saw the two women dancing around each other is was definitely worth it.

The one that stood out was the girl with her back to me, she had a fighting stance one that belongs to someone with experience, her hair was long, a dirty blond colour that went half way down her back. Her physique screamed 'sex' a body like that literally should be worshiped, with perfectly toned arms that would make any man drool. She wore a simple black tank top and black jeans, the way she moved seemed so effortless as if it came naturally.

Miles and I shoved our way towards the very front to get a better view, the other girl was a black haired woman maybe twice the age of the other, she couldn't move near as fast or as fluently as my blonde. I watched in anticipation waiting for the moment she would turn around and I could see her face, a girl like that had to be beautiful, although with a body like that I wouldn't care too much, she's just what I'm looking for. Exactly what I need for a good one night stand or maybe even two or three night stand, that way I'll be the happiest man returning to tour with plenty of new images to look after myself for a long time to come.

Out of nowhere the black haired girl caught the blonde by surprise with a right hook to the jaw, in what felt like slow motion the blonde flew round and stumbled right into my arms. My head snapped down to her face, a face that went perfectly with the rest of her body. My own body instantly reacted to having her so close, feeling her flush against me and the blood? As odd as it may seem the small trickle of blood running down her chin along with the few cuts and bruises has to be the biggest turn on.

She finally managed to look into my eyes and I saw how she reacted, she looked as if she was about to say something but didn't get the chance to because Miles suddenly shouted

"Charlie?"

Her eyes flew from mine to his and shock covered her face, she quickly pulled away from me and stood on her own two feet

"Uncle Miles?"

The fuck?

I looked towards Miles and then back to the girl, fuck how could this happen? I practically, no actually in fact I did just eye-fuck Charlotte Matheson, Miles niece.

I couldn't breathe much less stop the flood of images that came into my mind. I saw her as a kid, running around with the cheekiest of smiles I have ever seen, images of her in her teenage years and then my last memory of her, the day of Ben's funeral. She was just a teenager, so young and not this hot as fuck female in front of me now.

I need bleach; no I need confessions, fuck I need whiskey.

Miles had started to say something but she silenced him with

"Hold that thought…"

Then she spun round and went straight back to the fight, returning the punches tenfold on her opponent. I tried, I swear I really tried to not watch, to do anything but look at Charlie look so damn hot but I couldn't, I literally could not take my eyes of her and more so my body was completely ignoring my silent begging to stop reacting, I looked down to my jeans and swore under my breath 'fucking traitor'.

I quickly looked back to Miles who was standing in a defensive stance, completely oblivious to my current state of distress.

"This feels so wrong … She's my niece and I'm watching her fight? I should be in there breaking it up and giving them an ice-cream or something!"

He feels as if it's wrong? I fell perverted; he's defensive over the fact that's his little niece and I am standing here getting hornier by the second! I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, so far Miles hasn't noticed. Hold yourself together man!

I opened my eyes and put on a look of indifference hoping to high hell that it looked convincing.

"She's not a little girl anymore Miles, plus she looks like she's handling herself pretty well!"

"Bass, its Charlie! That little girl that used to put us in make up and make us play tea party! Does this seem natural to you?"

Does he really want to hear my answer?

"I know but …. Obviously this is not her first rodeo"

Then with one last punch the black haired girl was on the floor and roar was up, Charlie stood there hands in the air and a look of pure satisfaction on her face looking every bit the proud winner that she is. After a few handshakes and smiles and nods to those who had bet on her and won she made her way back towards us.

I did not miss how she didn't make any sort of eye contact with me at all, how she kept her eyes trained on Miles as she spoke

"Miles what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in so long, since…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence, they hadn't seen each other since they day we buried her father. The crowd around us was staring to disappear, making their way back into the bar.

"Sorry Charlie I've been away, you know being a marine and all that"

She smiled. She was so proud of her uncle who was away fighting the war, being the hero she always thought him to be.

"Well I'm glad you're here now it's good to see you …"

And she finally looked at me

"…and you too Bass"

She gave us both an awkward one armed hug.

A hug that once again made my thoughts spiral out of control as I felt the curves of her body press against mine.

**A/N Soooo there we go …. Thoughts? Reviews? Lemme know what ye all think… would literally make my day!**

**Thanks**

**Love2bdifferent x**


	2. A few home truths

**A/N So a few of you asked for me to continue so I said I'll give it a go … although I have a feeling that no matter how hard I try these next chapters won't be as good as the first. The idea just came at me I had it wrote and uploaded before I realised what I was doing, so I hope that, that instant inspiration will continue to flow … so without further ado chapter 2.**

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Revolution except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Bass POV**

The following hour of light banter and the few awkward glances between Charlie and I was torturous, the three of us were sat at the bar Miles between Charlie and I, I was praying he couldn't feel the sexual frustration radiating of me. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering, images of Charlie and I sparring only to end up with stolen kisses and eventually after what seemed like forever we made it to a bed, I could hear her screams of ecstasy ringing in my ears and the feel of her nails digging into my back, it was most definitely one of the best fantasies I have had in an extremely long time.

"Bass?"

I could just about hear Miles say my name, and when I looked at him he was laughing at me

"Eh? What?"

"Bass what the hell? You were totally gone there?"

"Oh sorry …eh just thinking about something"

I could feel my face getting red and chanced a quick glance at Charlie who sat looking at me with an almost smirk on her face obviously knowing I was getting hot under the collar with my mind clearly in the gutter. I tried and failed to clear my head and at least act like I was holding it together.

"So Charlie, how's college going?"

I asked directing the attention to her with genuine curiosity

"It's okay … not really where I want to be but dad always wanted me to go so when the topic of me not enrolling came up mom threw it up in my face and more or less guilt tripped me into it"

Miles snorted

"Sounds like Rachel alright"

"Yeah the only reason I went was because I got the scholarship"

She smiled seemingly ready to let the topic go but I on the other hand was still curious, I wanted to know more

"Where do you want to be?"

She took a sip of her drink and glanced at Miles before she answered

"To be honest I don't really know what I want to do, but I do know that it's not some fancy desk job. I don't want to be one of those tight skirt high heels office types of girl; I need to be on the move … in the middle of the chaos … doing something that makes a difference"

And then BOOM … images of Charlie dressed up in a tight skirt with a low cut shirt sprang up in front of my eyes, sitting with long endless legs crossed and her hair tied up in a bun, a pair of thick black rimmed glasses sitting on her nose as she looked at me over the top of them, again my body reacted and I began to shift in my seat.

I looked into her eyes trying to figure out what they were saying that her words where not and I could see that she wanted to follow in her uncles steps, she kept checking his reaction as if waiting for him to say something, to ask her specifically what she was talking about. I saw how she looked slightly disappointed when he didn't react in the slightest to what she was hinting, but knew that it was something for me not to get involved in. I knew there was no way Miles would ever let Charlie join the marines, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was a female as Miles and I both no gender has nothing to do with it, but he would never permit Charlie to be in such an environment and I can safely say I agree with him, war is no place for someone like her.

Instead I decided to keep my mouth shut, as there was a high possibility that I would say some of the things that are going through my mind right now and I don't think that will help in the slightest.

It was miles who broke the silence

"Charlie, you need Ice for your face … its swelling!"

I could hear the note of pride in his voice, even though he tried to be a A* uncle I knew that he was as proud as punch of his little niece, she was strong and she was stubborn but she was well capable of taking care of herself and I think that that reassured him somehow, helped him get over the guilt of leaving them behind.

"Your mother is going to hit the roof when she sees you"

Charlie snorted and laughed

"She'll not care, nor will she notice if I lie low for a few weeks"

"Charlie, of course she will, you're her daughter "

"Miles, she's not the same woman you once knew. She's cold and distant"

"Charlie she's your mother she loves you"

"No she doesn't, she doesn't need anyone she has made that perfectly clear to both Danny and I. She doesn't speak when I do go home; getting conversation from her is like drawing blood from a stone. She sits there in a day dream, she hasn't worked since dad died…the only reason she still has the house is because Danny I bust our asses working for whatever money we can get"

She finished her drink and slammed the glass on the bar, at that moment I looked like a deer caught in the headlights, I didn't know what to do or what to say so I chose to just sit their quietly and see how this unfolded.

"Miles, It was nice seeing you again …but I gotta go"

Miles hung his head, most likely dreading the fact that this is how the night was ending, she went to walk past but he caught her wrist

"Charlie, don't hate her. She loves you she's just forgotten to show it, you're so different now, strong and independent she needs to see that you're still her little girl. Losing your father was hard on her, there is a lot more to it that you could ever comprehend"

The look of anger fell from Charlie's face and she looked back at miles,

"That little girl died a long time ago Miles, I have had to do things that I'm not proud of to survive. Things that she should have been doing, instead she sat writing crazy stuff into some book."

I saw the pain in her eyes and saw another side of this intriguing woman; I saw the same tortured expression that I see in myself, the look of loss and shame. What happened to this family in the time Miles and I have been gone? How could she have changed so much? From sweet and naive to strong and fearsome?

After that she left and there was a silence left hanging in the air between Miles and me.

"Miles? Talk"

He looked over at me and took a deep breath

"I shouldn't have left Bass; I knew it was going to affect her. I was selfish, I couldn't bear to see her so upset and grieve for Ben, I knew it would drive me crazy so I left them, I mean how can I turn my back on my own family?"

"You lost your brother; it wasn't easy for you either. It was you're way of coping, of getting on with your life."

"Bass they have fallen apart! Charlie is fighting for money to keep their house; God knows what Danny is doing or what else they have had to do over the years."

"What were you supposed to do Miles? Stay and become the new man in their life? "

"I loved her, would have done anything for her…would do anything for her"

I shook my head; again we were back to Rachel. That woman had so much influence over this man and she didn't even know it. I knew what was coming and Miles knew I knew

"Bass I gotta help, we have been running from it for years we finally need to stand against them."

After Ben's accident Rachel went a little crazy, she was convinced that it was the people they were working for that killed him. We didn't know exactly what their project was Rachel said it was too dangerous for anyone else to know, that it could get us killed. She sat and wrote in a book, all these mad thoughts and conspiracies. We thought it was just her grief, Miles and I have discussed it over the years. Talked about the possibility of the government being behind Bens death, why would they? Surely there was someone else who could have finished Ben's work? Why did he refuse to finish it? What was this big secret that has Rachel driven mad?

**A/N Sooooo thoughts? Likes? Hates? Reviews!**

**Thanks **

**Love2bdifferent x**


	3. Definately a moment

**A/N Hey all … so you have asked for more and I will give it you. **

_**Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with Revolution except what my imagination stirs up!**_

**Bass POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about her. How she fought, how she spoke of her mother and how she walked away with that lost look on her face, her hands balled into fists and how the pain in her voice radiated when she said goodbye to Miles. Not knowing what else to do, Miles and I done what we do best; drank ourselves into oblivion.

At some stage I became conscious and managed to turn my head in the direction of Miles' bed, I could see his chest rise and fall and I was content that he was still breathing so I turned my head back and reasoned with myself,

Knowing that Miles would need a few days to process what happened and not wanting him to work himself up I knew the only option was to drink more than we could handle. Of course whenever we did we both regretted it the next day, but still it gave us those few sweet hours of ignorant bliss.

All the chaos in my mind must have sent me back to sleep because sometime later I woke up too,

"Bass … buddy …. You awake"

I managed to grunt a response

"Dude … I think I'm dead!"

"Ummmhhh …"

Was all I could muster, I did however try to roll onto my side to at least face his side of the room, but the instant pain in my head was not allowing that.

"Bass … Bass"

"Whatttttt? Miles?"

"I need food"

"Go get some …"

Then there were a few minutes of silence

"Bass …. !"

"What miles?"

"What is wrong with this room?"

I cracked open my eye and tried to observe the room as much as I could without having to move my head, it took a few seconds for my vision to clear and when it did I jumped up that fast my head spun and I managed to roll of the bed

"The fuck?"

I questioned as I looked towards Miles who was lying on the bed using his elbows to prop him up

"It's pink ….!"

Looking back at my bed I realised that it was actually a sofa, confused I tried to get back onto it and look again at the room. Upon closer inspection I saw boxing awards along with some basic martial arts awards, there was photographs of a young family, of two marines … Oh Hell No!

"Miles, please tell me we are not where I think we are?"

He fell back onto his bed with a grunt

"We're in Rachel's house"

I just kept my eyes trained on him hoping that the memories of last night would come back to me, but for the life of me I couldn't remember a thing. I looked down to see that I was fully clothed, well apart from missing one boot but let's be honest it could be worse. Knowing that Miles and Rachel meeting head on was going to be either awkward or nuclear I talked myself into getting there first, using the excuse of needing the bathroom I left in hopes of finding Rachel.

With spending so many years in this house with Miles and the rest of the Matheson family I knew my way around it like the back of my hand, after using the bathroom and checking my appearance in the mirror I went towards the kitchen where I could smell the fresh coffee brewing.

Standing outside the door I could hear lowered voices, two female and one male.

"Charlie just drop it okay…it doesn't concern you"

"Doesn't concern me? Yeah because he was only my father! Look you don't have to tell me what Miles meant … but I will find out no matter how long it takes"

"I didn't tell you for a reason okay? So just leave it alone"

"Mom …"

"Danny no! Just stop! I'm not talking about this anymore"

"Yeah yeah you just ignore the problem at hand mom, sweep it under the rug and hope it goes away, just like every other little problem you have like paying the bills and looking after your children"

"Do not talk to me like that Charlotte"

"I will talk to you however I damn well please, I do not live by your rules, I do not live under your roof and I definitely do not come home one day a week to just fight with your because you are so bloody stubborn!"

I could see what Charlie meant, Rachel was not the same caring and loving woman she used to be, she would never speak to someone like that; she was always honest about what she knew and would never let her relationship with Charlie get this bad. Knowing that this was about to get worse I made my entrance

"Morning Rachel, Danny Charlotte"

I said trying to keep the awkwardness out of my voice; I hadn't spoken to Rachel in person in years.

Danny who hadn't changed a bit smiled up at me, unlike Charlie who didn't look at me at all. I finally looked at Rachel; I didn't know what to expect would she be the same Rachel I remember or would she be this new bitter woman?

There was a sad smile on her face, was it because it had been a while since we have seen each other in person? Or the fact that I had just heard their argument?

"Bass!"

She said as she stepped towards me and hugged me, a hug that I was glad to return. Rachel's hugs where amazing, there was just something about them, I know it's weird to love a hug so much but Rachel's hugs could always make things seem a little bit better.

The night Miles found me at the graves of my family and talked me out of pulling the trigger he brought me back here, to Rachel. Who spent all night with me on the sofa, her arms wrapped tightly around me and my head on her shoulder soaking her shirt with tears. Miles and Ben sat on the opposite side of the room both there for support but not saying anything, silently letting me know they were there for me.

I came back to the present when she ended the hug and walked back towards the coffee machine. She didn't seem annoyed or angry at me being here, there was no feeling of not being wanted. I knew Miles would realise what I was up too, so I started to test the waters.

"Rachel how did we end up here?"

She looked up at me and smiled

"You really don't remember?"

I shook my head, not knowing if I wanted to remember or not

"You and Miles held a little rock concert in the front garden last night, decided to wake the whole street up!"

Lies, we would remember that.

"No way …!"

"Yeah you did, might I add the both of you still have it!"

I chuckled; she was taking this surprisingly well.

"What did we sing?"

She raised her eyebrow, telling me that there was more to it

"You give love a bad name"

I chocked, and didn't know where to look. Both Charlie and Danny were confused at my reaction. Only Rachel, Miles and I knew the meaning to that song.

In a last ditch effort to get Rachel to change her mind about marrying Ben, Miles got drunk and serenaded her with that song.

The small smiles and light humour quickly disappeared when Miles stumbled into the kitchen, Danny was the only one to say anything

"Uncle Miles … you got old!"

Miles rubbed his eyes as he looked towards Danny, and went over to ruffle his hair

"Well you haven't, you still look like a baby"

Nephew and Uncle shared a few seconds of smiles and banter before Miles addressed the elephant in the room and turned to Rachel

"Rachel, hey. Eh … Sorry for however I ended up here, or whatever I may have said when I was drunk"

She tried to act normal, to keep her cool and come across as passive. Tried to not let her old feelings for Miles shine through but she couldn't hide it from me, I saw straight threw her act. No matter how she felt when he left and cut off all contact she would always inevitably forgive him.

"Uh-huh … Coffee?"

Miles scratched his head, fully aware of this extremely awkward situation

"You any whiskey?"

She just looked at him and raised her eyebrow, which was all the answer he needed.

"Coffee is fine"

Noticing how Charlie had remained silent I looked towards her only to find her glaring her mother, god knows what thoughts going through her mind, I wanted to reach out to her, tell her what she wanted to know, but how could I? When I didn't know the truth myself?

Rachel was convinced Ben's accident wasn't an accident at all, and I agree the scene did look to be staged and there is no way Ben would ever drink and drive no matter what the toxicology report said. There were a few inconsistencies with the accident that didn't add up but we never looked into it further, we thought it was grief that made us refuse to accept it. Rachel spent a long time trying to convince us otherwise, to convince us to help her find out the truth, which we ignored and instead we left and returned to the marines.

I looked towards Miles, to see him stare at Rachel, that look of lost on his face, the same look he always has when Rachel is near. I could see how they both became so ridged afraid to let their bodies take control in case they ended up in each other's arms.

Rachel made breakfast as the rest of us sat around the table in silence, I managed to catch Miles' eye and nodded for him to say something. It was now or never, the time had come for Miles to make a mends and get his … well our family back.

"Look guys I want to apologise, when I left I was …"

He looked towards Rachel

"… Being selfish, I needed to get away from everything and the marines was my escape. I know I should have stayed longer and helped you guys settle back into life and I know things haven't been easy, that life has changed but I want you to know that for the next while I will be here for you all, that is if you want me?"

He left the question hanging in the air, and he glanced at Charlie. He knew she needed him the most; she needed someone she could be herself with to let out her anger at her mother. Rachel spoke

"Miles you have nothing to apologise for, there was nothing keeping you here. You had to move on with your life why should you stay?"

I heard Miles sharp intake of breath, and could see the hurt on his face. Rachel was trying to show him that she didn't care about him, try to hurt him into thinking that they have no chance, that there was never anything between them.

"I should have stayed for you, for my family. I should have helped out with the house; with the kids … I could have done more"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

I could tell that Charlie wanted to say something; she was biting her lip trying to keep it in and not blurt it out.

I needed to distract her. I need to help her… I need to know her.

"So charlotte, I saw you're boxing trophies. Care to go a few rounds?"

I managed to slip in a wink without anyone else seeing it, and was extremely satisfied when I saw the slight blush on her cheeks, followed by some serious eye brow raising game; the girl made it an art form.

"I don't know Bass; you're getting old now I don't want to hurt you!"

And the wink was returned along with another eye brow statement.

Did she just call me old? Does she see me as old? I am not old.

"We'll see who hurts who shall we?"

"Eh no … that's not going to happen"

The smiles fell of both our faces as Mile's abruptly ruined our little moment, because that was definitely a moment.

"And we would listen to you why exactly, Uncle Miles?"

Charlie answered

"…eh because I am older than you. Respect your elders!"

I couldn't help but laugh, seeing this protective side of Miles was amusing, did he honestly think the 'I'm older than you' line was going to work? Can he not remember how pissed he used to get when Ben pulled that line on him?

"Charlie please, you haven't boxed in years don't start again. It was fine taking those lessons when you were younger, they taught you how to defend yourself but now …"

Rachel spoke gently, guessing that Charlie was still pissed from earlier.

"Mom seriously? Haven't boxed in years? Have you seen my face? Where do you think the money has been coming from?"

Charlie snapped back at her, the previous playful mood instantly gone

"You what? You've been fighting? I..I…thought you had a job"

Charlie snorted

"Yeah I do, but waitressing doesn't pay that good. I get more for one fight than I get for a week's work! Also waitressing doesn't give me black eyes"

"Charlie I .."

"No, you do not get to say anything about this. Out of everything this is the one thing in my life that hasn't turned to shit! And don't try and get Miles to talk me out of it either, because he already knows"

As soon as she said it, I cringed. Here we go.

Rachel stood up and pushed her chair back

"You knew about this? What the hell Mile's she's your niece!"

"Wow, Rachel calm down. I didn't know it was her until near the end of last night's fight. How am I supposed to stop her? If she doesn't listen to you what makes you think she'll listen to me?"

"She'll listen to you because she admires you, she always did. You want to know who was hurt most when you left? Charlie, she cried for weeks. Locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out. Not only did she loose her father but she lost her uncle, her best friend, her role model"

Miles attention was trained on Charlie, who sat open mouthed staring at her mother surprise and shock all over her face, being honest I was a little stunned myself. I could feel my heart break over the thought of a teenage Charlie in such a fragile and lonely state, imagining her locked up in her room and curled up in her bed crying herself to sleep.

"I … she … Charlie?" Miles stuttered

I could see small tears in her eyes, and I watched with anticipation as she began to speak

"You always understood me Miles; you always had time for me, and even being a marine you made time to talk to me. Knowing how hard it was for you to get to a phone or even a computer just to call me made me feel special, when mom and dad where too busy to listen I knew I could talk to you"

She glanced towards Rachel as she continued

"You where the one who I went to with my fears, when Sophie Hills was bullying me you told me to stand up for myself, it was you who got me though school. I just forgot how to live without having you around"

I dragged my eyes from her face to look over at Miles, who I could see was trying extremely hard to not fall apart, I knew, I was possibly the only one who knew how much it hurt Miles to leave Charlie behind, how he hated it and felt as if he was letting her down, so I knew that this was literally killing him.

I cleared my throat to break the awkward silence, there was only one way to repair this family and that meant we had to start where if all went wrong, Ben's death.

"I think it's time to talk about the accident Rachel, we all need to be on the same page and that means telling the kids what you think happened. It has torn you all apart, has you fighting with each other and Ben would not want this. We need to come together and if there is a truth to be found we will find it, together … as a family"

**A/N Like? Hate? Thoughts? Reviews!**

**Thanks **

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


End file.
